


things unnoticed

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Emotional, Love, M/M, page 250 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>with his heart falling into a black abyss, thomas pulled the trigger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	things unnoticed

...nothing happened. thomas kekpt his eyes sqeezed shut and pulled th e trigger again but no bullet came out.

"what the fuck" said thomas pulling the trigger again with no result. he opened his eyes to see newt smiling at  him.

"newt wtf y r u smiling y can't i shoot u" tomas pulled the trigger again and again at every direction even his face and nothing happened . he realized the gun was platstic. he grew v confused .

newt continued to smile at him looking like on verge of laughter "LOL tommy we totally got u!"

"what the fUCK do u mean 'u got me??""? thoams asked droping the fake gun on the sandy ground "y r'nt u crazy anymore"

newt laughed this time "U'VE BEEN PUNK'D tommi duH" and a clean woman came out behind a building and started wiping net's face off with a moist towelette. when she pulled away newt's crazy face was gone and he looked all normal. thomas felt like he'd been hit with a confundus curse from harry potter

"tf do u mean punk'd?" thomas inquired and his eyebrows pulled together so i t looked like he had a unibrow

"none of this is real tomash omg we had u going the hole time i cant believe it!!!" newt said kindly

"i still don't get it" thomas said dumbly

"wow tommy u sure r a daft twat aren't u lmao"

before thomas could ask another question chuk alby winston zart and all those other guys who never got a name walked oout behind a different building from the lady who took of nwet's crazy makek up .

"WTF' THomas shouted in a tone with many question marks at the dead ppl "I SAW ALL U GUYS DIE HOW R U HERE RN?????"

chuck  smiled as albert laughed and thomas wished that gun was real so he could shoot all thse fucking zombies in the head.

"newt already _toLD_ u tommy u've been pUnNK'D u knkow the tv show or watever?" winston said

thomas grew annoyed. why tf were non eof these guys dead and what the hell is a punk'd and y r there so many people hiding behind these fukcing buildking?s

"no i DONT' know" thoas roared "i don't have my mMEMORY remember?"

they allexploded into laughter and thomas laughed dto bc it looked fun but then he stopped bc he remembered he was upset "WTF WILL U GUYS QUIT LAUGHING LIKE A BUNCH OF TOOLS" THOMas growled at his dead friends

"this is  a PRANK thomas!!!" said zart bc he doens't get enough lines in teh boks "for a TV SHOW! none of this is real omg i totaaly can't believe u felel for it" some guys with cameras came out behind another building

thomas still didn't get it and he's p sure he would be less upset rn if he had just shot newet in the face. "how is it a prank i lsot my memory and almost died like 50 times "

minho came out behind another building bc i don't remember where he was at this part and he should be in thei s fic too "yeah lol we had to hit u in the head iwth a shovel a few times but we knocked ur memory out in the end~!" minioho said in a reassuring voice

"WTF CAN'T THAT CAUSE LASTING BRAIN DAMAGE???????/" thomas akded "IS THAT WHY I'M SO STUPID?'

"lol probably" some one siad

isaac nwtomas took at step toward thomas and his walk was not limpy at all and thomas scerame "WTF U DON'T EVEN HAVE A LIMP OH MY GOD"

"omg thomas calm down it was just a joke and it was rly funnyi and u should appreciate me for putting u on tv and making u famous bc everyone watches this show i think"

"I THOUGHT THAT I'D SEEN ALL MY FRIENDS DIE BUT IT TURNS OUT IT WAS ALL FOR A PRANK? I WATCHED MY BEST FRIEND GO INSANE AND HE WAS JUST PRETENDEDING? THIS IS SHIT WTF"

newt rolled his eyes "jesus if i thought u were gonna take it so seriously i would havee just signed u up for fear factor or something"

tthoakms edison looked around at all these guys and he noticed that none of them actually looked young enough to be teenagers (except newt lmao) adn wondered who they rly were

"if none of this is real who r u guys" thomas sked

"most of thes epopl r actors but im ur boyfriend" said newt smling as more of the fake ppl came out of fucking no where forsome raoson

"im GAY????/??" THOAMS EXCLAIMED

newt laughed his gay laugh and said in his gay voice "course u r tommy look at urself."

and then tomas was like yeah ok bc i mean have u read the books

so then newt makes out with thomas in the face and thomas is like ok i forgive u bc it's rly hot and being gay is aweosme bc teresa dand brenda totally weren't doing it for him.

"btw ur real name is stephen" said james dashner on twitter "and it's not pronounced like stefan u illiterate dumbass"

**Author's Note:**

> thank u lord jesus for being by my side as i wrote this fic and helping me along the way god bless


End file.
